Crossdressing
by VioletSorceress
Summary: Tokka Week. Toph's clothing ideas may not be proper for Zuko's party. . .


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. All characters and events are a trademark of the creators and of Nickelodeon.**

**Tokka Week Day Six - Prompt Six: Crossdressing**

* * *

"Hey! You know what we should do for Zuko's party?" Toph asked, idly plucking at the grass. She was lying on her stomach the yard of her best friend's Earth Kingdom residence, her head resting in her right hand.

"What?" Sokka wondered, too busy—if you consider being completely preoccupied staring at the face of the girl you're crushing on busy—to even try guessing.

"We should wear costumes!" She sat up, obviously excited and proud of her idea.

"What?" he repeated. The 'what' he was using was not referring to the literal definition of 'I-didn't-hear-what-you-said-so-could-you-repeat-it-before-I-get-a-heart-attack-trying-to-figure-out-what-you-meant.' Oh, no. Instead, his 'what' was being used in the way of 'I-heard-what-you-said-but-it-sounded-so-utterly-and-completely-stupid-I-need-you-to-repeat-it-for-me.'

"You know," she leaned toward his face and grinned. "Dress up like everyone does during festivals!"

Sokka blinked a few times, trying to fully register her words into his brain. "Wait," he started slowly, "you mean, wear costumes." He paused, watching her nod and give him a look that stated that she had already told him that. "As in, costumes costumes. Like you as a lion-turtle and me as a monkey-bear?"

"Well, yeah." Toph stood up and brushed the dirt from her tunic. "'Cept, I was thinking more along the lines of something else. Something even bigger and _better_."

"Like?"

She smirked, "We go as each other."

Now, as you and I both know, in today's society, wearing a girl's outfit when you're a boy or a boy's outfit when you're a girl is called 'crossdressing' and isn't considered _good_ by the public. And as you and I also know, wearing costumes to a party is called 'Halloween' or a 'costume party.' But because this is the world of Avatar, simple knowledge for things like Halloween and crossdressing is nonexistent.

Sokka chuckled, "Good one."

Flatly, she said, "I wasn't joking."

"Oh." There was a pause before he started whining. "But I don't want to go to a party dressed like a girl! It's not manly!"

"Come on, Ponytail," Toph laughed. "When have you ever done anything considered _manly_?"

He was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "Plenty of times. Like when I fought with my sword, or helped stop the airships during that final battle."

"Yeah, whatever." She brushed off his achievements like they were no big deal—even though she thought they were. "But don't you want to be the center of the party? Everyone'll pay attention to you if you're dressed like me!"

"Toph," he explained, "they'll pay attention to me because I'm dressed like a girl, not for anything else."

She smiled, "Still. Wouldn't it be cool if you wore something like this?" Toph gestured toward her clothes.

He frowned. "No. You can go to Zuko's party in my tunic, if it makes you happy, but I'm not going dressed as you. That's final."

But it wasn't final. Oh, no. With Toph, nothing was final until she said it was. And Toph was _very_ persuasive. . .

Common knowledge to most is that when a girl wears something that belongs to a guy, it is usually loose on her and can look good if worn in a certain style. That's the reason that many guys lend girls their jackets or shirts. But also known to us as common knowledge is that there is no way a guy can look good in a girl's clothes, no matter how he styles it, because it is just too tight. Which is why no girl ever lets her boyfriend borrow her shirts or jackets.

But that's how Toph and Sokka showed up at Zuko's party that night.

Toph bore a huge grin on her face, her hair up in Sokka's signature wolf-tail hairstyle—though obviously altered to hold all of her hair. His usual garments were hanging off of her like she was wearing a short dress and leggings, and she was bare foot.

Sokka, on the other hand, was scowling. Toph's tunic was a bit—or maybe it was a lot, he refuses to answer the interview questions—tight on him, outlining the muscles he had gained from all his sword fighting, and the wristlets and cloth anklets he wore were sure to leave marks considering how small Toph was compared to him. His hair was also up the way Toph wore hers—modified because of his lack of long hair.

The reactions from the party goers varied greatly: laughing (at Sokka, who had obviously been forced into his outfit), ignoring (Toph, because they weren't sure if she would earthbend them because of their reactions), complimenting (both of them, for having the courage to show up and still look semi-decent—though some had told them that they looked _really_ good). . . It all depended on the person.

"I hate you," Sokka told her when they were alone and the commotion over their clothing choices had died down—though clothing choices never stop being talked about, as I'm sure you know.

Toph smirked, "No you don't."

He ignored her comment and the truth of it, "I can't believe you made me show up wearing _this_!" There were only two reasons as to why he hadn't changed yet. The first was that he had no spare clothes to change into. The second was that he was wearing Toph's clothes, and, in obsessive-crush-mode, it would be really hard to part with them.

"You're easy to persuade," she shrugged, leaning against the wall. She didn't bring up that earthbending threats could be very persuasive. "Besides, you can't say you didn't enjoy the attention. You're Sokka."

"And didn't you hate the attention? You're Toph!"

She moved away from the wall, "True. But the way you were acting made up for it."

He glared at her. "Like I said. I hate you."

"I can tell you're lying," she sang, walking away. "Just try to have fun. It's a party."

And, surprisingly, he did have fun. There are no real accounts as to what the crowd at the party did, or what they ate, or what they dressed, and there are no records of how any of them got there or back, but there are transcripts on what people saw afterward, when they were leaving Zuko's party.

And I'm sure that seeing two cross-dressed people tangled together to the side of the entrance is fun enough.

* * *

**XD What started as me writing an AU in Stephen King mode wound up back to regular time Lemony Snicket. But I'm not going to lie and say I didn't have fun with this.**

**Because I did. Not only did I find this a blast to write, but I'm actually proud of it. Squee! (Plus, I finished it in about an hour's time, which tells us something. :P)**

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Lemme know! ;)**

**-Sophia**


End file.
